Cette nuit
by Kataliel
Summary: Je t’aime je ne veux pas que tu partes. Reste avec moi, reste donc avec moi. Yaoi


**Cette****nuit**

**Titre****:** Cette nuit  
**Auteur****:****Kataliel**

**Rating :****M**  
**Chapitre****:** Fic Entière  
**Genre****:** Euh lemon, Je crois pas que c'est un PWP, il y a quand même un scénario.  
**WARNING****:**ATTENTION FIC **YAOI,****AMES****SENSIBLES****ET****HOMOPHOBES****S****'****ABSTENIR**  
**Disclamer****:** Ils ne sont pas a moi, A mon plus grand malheur.

**Résumé****:** Je t'aime je ne veux pas que tu partes. Reste avec moi, reste donc avec moi.

Y&Y

Tokyo... Une vaste ville qui ne dort jamais. Une grande ville avec des quartiers, des quartiers qui étaient tout ce qui était le plus banales. Il y avait des quartiers avec des maisons, des quartiers avec des cinémas, des quartiers avec des temples et des quartiers avec des magasins. Magasins, qui vendaient des tas d'objets, des vêtements, des Cds, des Mangas et des magasins qui vendaient des jeux ou des jouets.

Et se fut au deuxième étage d'un magasin de jouets, que le silence régnait en maître sur une pièce. Une pièce sombre et vaste, ou le rayon de pleine lune éclairait d'une faible lueur, lueur venant de la fenêtre, la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais ce rayon ne perturbais nullement le sommeille du jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit, bien au chaud entres ses draps blancs, blancs comme une neige fraîchement tomber du ciel durant une nuit d'hiver. Il respirait doucement comme tous les humains normaux le faisaient dans leurs vies. Ce jeune homme si innocent ou reposait sur ses épaules une terrible destinée, mais cette nuit il n'y avait pas la place pour penser a cette destinée. Cette nuit il dormira jusqu'à ce que le soleil le réveillera pour lui dire qu'une nouvelle journée venait de commencer. C'est ce qu'il devait ce passer cette nuit.

Doucement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une personne. Une personne d'allure normale connue comme une personne timide et possédait une gentillesse sans frontières. Une personne que tout le monde connaissait et quand on prononçais son nom ce ne sera pas pour dire du mal a quelqu'un. Cette personne était un garçon, une copie conforme du dormeur. Mais il était plus jeune donc incluait le faite qu'il avait une tête de moins que son jumeau. Mais ce fait n'était pas ce qui fessait toutes leurs différence. Non, ils avaient tout les deux un caractère opposée l'un était comme on le disait déjà, timide alors que l'autre était franc et osait dire ce qu'il pensait si ça blessait ou pas, l'un était un duelliste l'autre était son instructeur.

Le plus jeune des deux s'avança d'un pas silencieux, un pas qui en suivit d'un autre. Doucement le garçon s'arrêta à la hauteur du lit, ou il s'agenouillais et mit ses coudes sur le bort en croisant ses mains sous son menton. Pour trouver une position plus confortable pour reprendre sa contemplation. Que son jumeau était beau, tellement beau. Il se demanda un instant si lui aussi affichait cette expression quand il dormait, mais il en doutait fortement, son autre lui possédait pleines de qualités qu'il n'avait pas, il avait beaucoup souffert quand ils partageaient le même corps, tout le monde voulait parler a son jumeau ou lui demander conseille. A cette époque il se sentit plutôt délaissé mais le soir venu son aînée le consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était très peinée lorsque son premier amour lui avait dit qu'elle préférait son jumeau a lui. Il aurait du le haïr, le haïr de toute son âme, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Quand elle le lui avait dit, il était devenu un peu triste mais à son grand étonnement son chagrin se dissipa très vite, trop vite. Depuis se jour la il s'était posé des questions, le pourquoi et le comment ? Elle était quand même son premier amour, Son amie d'enfance, sa meilleur amie, la femme de sa vie quoi. Que lui arrivait-il ? Apres avoir longuement réfléchis, il se disait que d'avoir trop longtemps attendu qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait ou pas, son amour c'était éteint et que se fut pour ça qu'il ressentait presque rien du faite, qu'elle était amoureuse de son autre lui.

Lui et son jumeau furent séparer peu de temps après l'incident. Quand ils eurent tout les deux leurs propres corps, il sentit un grand vide en lui, comme si on lui avait couper son souffle, son souffle de vie, son espoir et...Son amour ? Il s'était poser cette question étrange. Aimait-il donc son jumeau ? Est-ce donc ça la réponse du pourquoi ? Mais comment, comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux ? Surtout, comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un garçon ? Et pas de n'importe lequel, c'était son double, son jumeau, son autre lui. Mais il laissa tomber ces questions, se rabattant que c'était peut-être depuis toujours mais que a cette époque la il n'avait que de yeux pour cette fille. Depuis cette conclusion il commença a aimé son jumeau en silence, participant au train quotidien de la vie.

Mais ce fut d'une trop courte durer et tous ses espoirs de rester a ses cotés a jamais furent briser lorsqu'ils apprenaient que son autre lui devait partir. Il eu l'impression que son coeur se déchira en mille morceaux.

Et cette nuit ci... était la veille de son départ, jamais plus il ne reverrais son visage, son sourire, ses rires, ses conseilles, il ne le reverras plus...

Doucement le garçon enfouis dans les draps bougea, faisant sursauter le plus jeune, qui se leva d'un bond. Son autre lui se tourna sur le dos, laissant le claire de lune éclairé son visage pale doux et serein. Le plus jeune sourit à cette vue, il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et observa son amour. Son amour qui dormait paisiblement et profondément, attendant que le soleil se lève pour le réveiller. Le duelliste voulut caresser sa joue, mais a quelque centimètres de son visage il laissa son geste en suspends et la retira doucement. Il fixas les lèvres tentatrices de son vit a vit. Avant, jamais il n'aurais osé faire ça, jamais, mais cette fois-ci il laissa sa timidité disparaître et posa ses lèvres sur ses jumelles dans une caresse papillon. Bien que ce ne fut qu'un bref baiser. Le plus jeune s'extasiais mais ce fut de courte durer, il sentit son aînée se réveiller et dans un seul et même geste le garçon se retira du lit, le visage virant au cramoisi. Doucement la forme coucher dans les draps se releva dans geste lent, son jumeau retira la couette sur son visage, pour mieux observer la pièce et la personne qui y été entrer. Il reconnue le plus jeune tout de suite et lui demandas d'une voix ensommeillé :

« Yu... Yugi... qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? »

Le duelliste, qui était toujours cramoisis, se tus. Il n'avait pas prévue ça, il aurait embrassé le garçon une seule et unique fois et il sera reparti se coucher. Mais la que son âme soeur venait de se réveiller, que devait-il faire, surtout que devrait-il lui dire ?

« Je... Je ne pouvais pas dormir. »

Il soupira intérieurement, il avait réussi à garder son calme, pas de bégaiement, pas de bafouillages, sa phase était parfaite. Il essaya de sourire a son vit a vit, mais il échoua lamentablement. Il s'excusa du dérangement et s'apprêta a partir, il eu le temps de se retourner mais son jumeau lui prit le poignet et le tira vers soi. Il fit Yugi poser sa tête sur son coeur, qu'il entendit battre à un rythme calme et régulier. L'ancien hôte soupira de contentement.

« Vas-y raconte moi, Yugi, pourquoi tu ne peut pas dormir ? »

Yugi aurait pu répondre que c'était à cause de son départ précipité. Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer son âme soeur qui était si heureux de partir. Il fermas les yeux et mit ses mains autours de son cou. Doucement il attira le visage de son double vers le sien, doucement il embrassa les lèvres à sa porté. Il ne remarqua pas la soudaine coloration des joues de son jumeau mais qui fut de courte durer, doucement il s'abandonnas au baiser du duelliste et ferma les yeux. Il sera le jeune garçon contre lui l'enveloppant de ses bras plutôt musclés. Doucement il sortit sa langue de sa bouche pour la posée contre les lèvres de son vit a vit. C'était une demande silencieuse, une demande d'entrer. Yugi lui accorda se privilège et au même moment il se sentit basculer dans un autre monde. Jamais il n'avait sentit cette sensation, cette sensation de tout et de ne rien contrôler en même temps. Son amoureux le fit s'asseoir a cheval sur lui et leurs langues commencèrent une valse enflammée.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leurs souffles, tout les deux haletant. Le plus jeune avait les joues en feu et le plus âgée avait l'aire plus à l'aise en face de la situation. Yugi se penchas et donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son jumeau. Qui sourit, ils succombèrent a un autre baiser, mais beaucoup plus passionné que le précédent. Doucement une main du plus âgée se mit derrière la nuque de son ancien hôte, pendant que l'autre lui parcourra le dos. Cette même main s'attarda sur une cuisse, pour la caresser gentiment en faisant des cercles réguliers. Le jeune duelliste rougit un peu plus au touché. Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois pour les mêmes raisons. Le duelliste se releva et la main sur sa nuque bougea et se plaça sur sa joue, Yugi ouvra ses yeux sur le visage sérieux de son amour secret.

« Yugi... Je comprendrais si tu n'en as pas env... »

Mais le plus jeune interrompit son aînée dans sa phrase en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Non... J'en... J'en ai envie... »

Dit-il d'une petite voix. Son double sourit à cette phrase et tira sur le poignet du plus jeune pour l'attirer dans un baiser fougueux. Doucement il inversa les positions et Yugi se retrouva le dos contre le matelas. Son aimé plongea sa bouche dans son cou. Il lécha et mordilla la peau tendre, pour finir il aspira cette peau, laissant une marque de son passage dans son cou. Yugi, les bras en croix rougit une nouvelle fois lorsque l'autre garçon commença à déboutonner la veste de son pyjama. La veste alla vite rejoindre les draps et les mains baladeuses de son amour commencèrent à le caresser. Touchant son ventre, ses bras, son torse. Puis la bouche rejoignis vite fait les caresses de son vit a vit. Le garçon ne pus réprimer un gémissement lorsque son jumeau s'attarda à ses mamelons qu'il lécha avec délectation. Puis il happa le téton et le mordilla. Le duelliste commença à haleter et il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure de son compagnon. D'on la bouche descendait un peu plus a chaque instant.

La langue de son double s'arrêta au nombril et fit son contour, puis elle l'utilisa pour imité l'acte. Mais cette langue chaude arrêta son parcours, la. Elle retourna dans la bouche du propriétaire qui sourit à la vue de son compagnon haletant. Puis il fixa un point bien précis situé juste en dessous du bas-ventre. Bien sur tout être normal constituer aurait réagit de la même façon après ce genre de traitement. Prit d'une idée brillante il posa une main coquine sur l'endroit indiquer. Qui eu pour cause d'arraché a son jumeau un gémissement beaucoup plus fort que les autres. Il s'accrocha au T-shirt de son aimé pour éviter qu'il perde pieds, lorsque son compagnon amorça un mouvement régulier sur sa virilité.

Le plus âgé souriait lorsqu'il vit en quel l'état il mettait son futur amant au joues tellement rouge qu'elles pourraient rivaliser avec une tomate. La tension dans la chambre avait brutalement changée. Elle était chaude, enivrante même. L'aînée délaissa le jeune homme, pour retirer son T-shirt et son boxer au passage. Yugi déglutis a la vue de son compagnon. Il était nu, NU, complètement sauf bien sur le faite qu'il portait le puzzle mais a part ça, toutes passerelles de peau était a découvert.

Et ... il était beau, il était la perfection, il était... tout simplement magnifique, son torse dessinais des muscles plutôt fins et lisses. Son ventre était plat et droit. Ses jambes étaient finement musclé et donnaient un équilibre parfait à son corps. Mais le duelliste fut arraché de sa contemplation lorsque le garçon remonta sur le lit. Il embrassa son futur amant passionnément. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du duelliste et il retira en un seul mouvement le pantalon et le sous-vêtement du jeune homme.

Ils étaient la, tout les deux, sur un lit, entrain de s'embrasser et ils étaient aussi nus qu'a leurs jour de naissance. Leurs virilités se touchèrent et ils gémirent. Puis le plus âgée des deux présenta trois doigts à la bouche de son futur amant. Yugi comprit avec un peu de retard ce qu'il devait faire. Il humidifia les doigts de son amant avec sa langue puis ils les prit dans sa bouche, après s'être avoir assurer que les doigts était bien humides. Son amour lui écarta les jambes et à ce moment la Yugi comprit... Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, bien sur cette idée ne lui avait d'ailleurs à aucun instant effleurer l'esprit, ce était qu'une simple constatation. Doucement son amour insérera un doigt en lui, guettant les réactions de son jumeau. Mais tout ce qu'il sentit fut une sensation désagréable et quand le deuxième doigt vint, il n'en ressentait pas moins. Par contre quand le troisième doigt vint il eut mal, il se contracta. L'aînée voulut retirer ses doigts mais il fut arrêté par son futur amant. Non, ça n'allait pas se finir comme ça Yugi essaya de sourire, doucement il s'habitua à ces trois doigts en lui.

Son compagnon fit donc le mouvement va-et-vient avec ses doigts. Explorant son jumeau de l'intérieure trouvant les points les plus sensibles en faisant presque hurler son amant. Quand il le jugea suffisamment prêt il retira ses doigts. Il alla embrasser le duelliste et en ce même mouvement il pénétra son double. Qui hurla de douleur, des larmes commencèrent à perler de ses joues, Ca faisait mal... Très mal, l'impression que tous ces muscles s'entre-déchiraient. Son amour fut paniqué un moment par les larmes de son jumeau. Mais après quelques minutes d'attente elles s'arrêtèrent.

Puis il embrassa son double une nouvelle fois et se dernier amorça un va-et-vient langoureux, dans son compagnon. Il lia ses mains a celles du duelliste pour avoir un meilleur appuie. Ensemble et en parfaite synchronisation, ils amorcèrent un rythme calme et enivrant. Le plus jeune eu l'impression que son amant était partout a la fois. Doucement la chambre fut remplit de gémissements ou de cris, lors de leurs ébat. Yugi perdit la notion des choses qui l'entourait, lorsque son jumeau lui toucha le point le plus sensible dans son corps. Quand a son jumeau fut délecter par le visage déformer par le plaisir de son amant. A cet instant il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux et personne d'autre. Tout les deux ils décidèrent de passer a la vitesse supérieure et entres les coups de bassins de son amant Yugi crut voire des milliers d'étoiles. Doucement Le plus jeune se contracta sentant venir l'orgasme, son double aussi le sentit venir et hurla le nom de son amant juste avant de se libérer en lui. Mais Yugi le suivit juste après.

Ils s'endormirent tout les deux, dans les bras de l'un l'autres. Comme des bien heureux.

« Aishiteru, Yami »

Dit Yugi avant de s'endormir. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que lorsqu'il se réveillera demain. Il sera seul. Yami serai partit.

_Ce fut un soir de pleine lune_

_Que__je__suis__venu__te__voire._

_Ce fut un soir ou la lune était « une »_

_Que je voulais te dire au revoir_

_Nos corps, parlent pour nous._

_Nos désirs, parlent pour nous._

_Enlacer dans ses draps glacés,_

_J__'__ai__le__coeur__briser._

_Quand__je__suis__entré,__je__ne__voulais__qu__'__un__seul__baiser,_

_A__ce__moment__la__tu__m__'__as__céder._

_Tu__m__'__as__donné__ce__que__je__voulais,_

_Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais,_

_Nos__corps,__se__sont__tendus__ensemble,_

_Nos__désirs,__se__sont__rendus__ensemble,_

_Enlacer__entres__ses__draps__glacés_

_J'ai le coeur briser._

_Je__voulais__ton__coeur,__j__'__ai__eu__ton__corps,_

_Me__voila__me__faire__rejeter__mon__propre__sort,_

_Dans__un__cri__nous__nous__sommes__libéré,_

_Dans__un__cri__nous__avons__succombé._

_Le__matin__je__me__suis__réveillé,_

_Tu__m__'__avais__totalement__abandonné,_

_Quand__j__'__ai__jouie,__j__'__ai__hurlé__ton__nom,_

_Quand__j__'__ai__pleuré,__j__'__avais__touché__le__fond._

_Maintenant__explique-moi__pourquoi__?_

_Moi, qui avait foi en toi_

_Pourquoi,__enlacer__entres__ses__draps__glacés_

_J'ai le coeur blesser_

FIN

**12/10/2011 : **j'ai rectifier la plupart des fautes, j'espère que cela vous a plût. C'était ma première fanfiction lemon que je ai jamais écrite. En relisant tout je suis un peu gênée par le style assez enfantin que j'avais a l'époque. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et une petite review ça fait plaisir.


End file.
